Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/ScrewYouDinkleberg (2)
So, here I am, in my second run for rollback. I don't wanna crate a story-sized article, so I'm going straightfoward to what actually matters here. Requirements: Must have been active on the wiki for two months.' I joined the wiki in May, so I've been active for 7 months so far. Must have 200 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. Almost 1,200 edits on articles with the account I'm currently using, plus the Chapeist Jamés/Strawberry Starship account. Not sure about the vandalism one, but I'm sure I undid vandalism more than 25 times. Must know the wiki naming conventions. A, The, An, In, On etc are lowercase, unless it's the first or last word from the title. Everything else written Like This. ---- Why I want the rights? Because I want to help the wiki with some a-bit-more-than-basic tools, so then I don't have to warn someone when I see a title spelled wrong, as an example, and I want to revert edits more easily when needed. Some people may mention my rage around September and November, but I swear I'm doing my best to not go out of control. Plus, I've found ways to dogde stress with things I do as hobbies IRL, and even though I somehow have a tiny gap in my edit history, I never stopped editing for real. Really, most things I'd say about the site are just fake -- it was just me being mean and mentally unstable. Honestly, your past actions and the things you've said do matter. I know you're an exceptionally hard worker and you know your stuff, but I've got to be a bit wary this time around. That One Freaky Producer Person 23:24, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt once more. When you were active, you contributed to the site and helped out. That being said, some of the things you said and did while you were leaving the wiki last time did some damage. To be perfectly honest, the limit of my trust only goes to rollback. You're a little too mercurial for VCROC. (I know you said that's not going to happen, but I'm just putting my opinion down on record here.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that I'm moody for further rights; that's why I'm planning to just stick with rollback if I get the right sucessfully. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 23:34, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I like your work ethic, but your fickleness with wanting user rights in the past makes me question whether promoting you to rollback would be a good idea. Likferd (talk) 00:10, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes to rollback because we need more active editors and your rights won't be greatly enhanced from being a normal user. However, I would like to suggest that you make your edits to articles more major- instead of just editing categories, you should also check spelling, punctuation, spacing and formatting. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 00:39, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I have no idea whether normal users are allowed to vote here, but I definitely this. While I do understand that you left for a period which may have damaged the wiki, I truly admire how much effort you have put in to contributing, both now and in the past. I realise we've only had one encounter before, however (when I disagreed with a decision of yours) you were happy to fully consider what I was saying and respond kindly and with understanding. My only concern would be that newer users (i.e: who joined in late November/December) would not know who you are or why you got Rollback rights, but I don't see that as much of an issue. Underscorre - Talk to me 08:37, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :This is a public vote, so your vote is valid. And the last part doesn't really matter since I won't be doing nothing too relevant, or relevant enough for new users complain or question me. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|Call me Mr. Raider, call me Mr. Wrong, call me insane.]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''I'd say "I know what I want and I want it now. I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. J."]] 13:01, December 20, 2014 (UTC) As long as he remains at least semi-active on his editing, I'm fine with it. Mystreve (talk) 22:24, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Per everyone who supported Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 18:54, December 26, 2014 (UTC)